A Peaceful Moment
by Dookamargirl2
Summary: Ari is finally having a peaceful moment, which is strange. Especially since she is part of the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy clan. But when James messes up, will he be able to fix his mistake? and is there an ulterior motive to why he messes with Ari so much?
1. Chapter 1

A Peaceful Moment

**Hullo everyone,**

**If you've noticed (or are reading the pieces of horse dung that I call my stories) I haven't been updating recently.**

**I'd like to say that it was just school, but that's only part of it.**

**I'm also one of those people that if I lose interest in something, then it will no longer flow properly in my head and it becomes almost impossible for me to figure out what happens next so, you might be waiting awhile.**

**Here's a quick 2 or 3 shot that I'll be doing to erm….put something out there I guess.**

**So here's, A Peaceful Moment**

This had to be a dream.

Even if it was so obviously real, it wasn't very often that Ari got a quiet moment by herself.

She sat underneath a hill by the black lake, just relaxing, she had done her homework and she strangely didn't get to an argument with James Sirius Potter, which her best friend (and coincidentally James' brother, Al Potter) would've probably ended up dragging her away from.

Funnily enough, he seemed to be avoiding her lately.

The last time she'd even seen him was weeks ago…..

She decided not to dwell on that; this was her first peaceful moment that week, especially since Fred Weasley the second had pulled two pranks on her fellow Slytherins and as prefects Al and her had to sort it out.

Then, James had somehow made Rose and Lily extremely upset with him and they'd needed someone to rant to…..for _hours_ and apparently she was the only one available.

The sun was washing lazily over the fields and a lazy breeze washed over her making her feel at peace with the nature around her.

Unfortunately this peace and quiet didn't last very long.

"Hey Ari?" a voice right next to her ear said

She turned sighing heavily "Yeah? What do you-" she was cut off by James quickly pressing his lips to hers.

His lips were strangely warm and soft and tasted like something that could only be described as _James_

She was extremely surprised and pushed him off, slapping him, _hard._

"What was that?" she demanded, blushing slightly

If he noticed he didn't say anything.

"Sorry," he said smirking "My, friend dared me to do that,"

"Then why did you?" she said looking slightly hurt

"Well, hey at least you got to kiss a professional like me," he said smirked "I bet that was your first kiss too,"

Her eyes flared, and seemed to glow

"I'll have you know that I _have_ kissed boys before, you jerk, and if you're a professional, then I'm not a girl," she said

"At least I'm not a know-it-all, and I still have a sister and parents! Now I know why your parents don't want _you_, who would ever want to be _related_ to _you_!?" he shouted at her

He realized too late, what he had just said.

Rule 1 when talking to Ari: do not mention, imply, casually comment, or say _anything_ really, that has to do with her real family.

Crud

Bullocks

Oh, Merlin

She didn't flinch at that, no she did something worse.

She stared at him.

Nothing showing, it had taken _years_ to get her to even _remotely_ open up to him.

He had wanted her to hit him, to cuss him out, to do _something,_ anything.

Anything, to show some sign of caring, because whether or not he wanted to admit it, he cared about her, more than he cared about anything.

She stood there for a few seconds, turned, walked into the castle calmly and didn't look back.

He was so mad at himself for giving that low blow that he didn't even try to follow her.

He stood there for a little while longer, and realized he had probably just lost his last chance to show that he cared about her.

Over the years she had given him many, many, many chances to apologize and be her _friend_ at the very least.

But he had ruined that, and now all he had left was nothing.

**Well, wasn't that last bit just depressing?**

**For some reason I've always been good at writing depressing things.**

**Read and Review!**

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Peaceful Moment: Part 2

**Here's Part two!**

Ari lay on her back on the balcony of the Astronomy tower.

She breathed in the smell of the fresh air that can only be had in the Irish country-side.

She often came here to get away from the hectic people she called her family, and just to think.

But today watching the stars spread across the sky like a complex blanket wasn't enough to stop her thoughts about what James had said today.

His angry expression and the ease that he landed his blow that cut like an axe through her defenses kept replaying over in her head.

The words he said hadn't helped.

She didn't cry, she had long stopped crying, for crying was a sign of weakness and if you showed weakness you got hurt, and she didn't want to hurt anymore.

She sighed and tried in vain to clear her head yet again, to no avail.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Once again her peace was not to last.

She heard a shuffle from the door and opened her eyes to see James Potter looking very disheveled. But not like usual, it looked like he had been pulling at his hair and clothes.

He is breathing hard as if he had been running the entire length of the castle.

He looks at her for a second, frozen in the doorway

"Hey," he says quietly

She does not acknowledge and continues her deadpan stare at the sky, looking but not seeing.

"I-I'm not good at this kind of thing, you know, feelings and stuff." He began

"I want you to know that I'm sorry and I wasn't thinking when I said that, I was just really, _really _angry and I know I don't deserve it, but can you forgive me?" he said looking her in the eyes, pleading with his own eyes.

She sighed and searched his dark brown eyes that swirled with flecks of bright grass green.

"I-I guess so but I need to know I can trust you," she said

He sighed but smiled "I understand," he said

He stood to go but she wasn't finished.

"Potter…sorry, James," she said softly

He turned back around so fast she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"I hope we can be friends," she smiled shakily

It was obviously the first time she had smiled in a while.

And his heart melted.

He grinned and went back to sit next to her.

They sat and talked for a long time, and when there was finally nothing else to talk about, they sat in a comfortable silence.

She stared at the stars.

"Artemis," James finally whispered

She looked over at him, and noticed how his eyes swirled with hidden emotions, and how his eyelids were drooping slightly.

He however, had been staring at her for the entire time they had been talking and silent. He loved how when she talked about things she was passionate about; her obsidian eyes seemed to glow with hidden power and swirled with flecks of gold and dark brown; how her dark hair curled slightly at the ends and how when she got nervous, she would start braiding and un-braiding a strand of hair.

She smelled intoxicating, like exotic flowers, and dark chocolate and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He hadn't noticed but he'd started slowly leaning in.

Her heart fluttered inexplicably and she blushed slightly.

Whether or not she wanted to admit it, there wasn't always a simple reason she liked picking fights with James Potter.

Finally, he leaned in and gently closed the space between them.

She hesitated, but slowly slid her arms around his neck with a small sigh.

His insides were jumping for joy and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

They just sat there snogging for a while, until they had to come up for air.

He smiled down at her, and said softly

"I love you Ari, always have and always will,"

She smiled and said just as softly

"I love you too,"

Then they sat there having a peaceful moment together.

And this time, it was going to last.

At least, they hoped it would, but they were part of the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy clan, so you never know…

(But really, they were going to _make_ it last.)

**So how was that, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Wow, I'm on fire! I finished my ten chapter fic, Happily Ever After this morning and now I'm finished this too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dookamargirl**


End file.
